Story Time
by mangakittenclaws
Summary: Rachel tells the story of two people who accidentally meet and fall in love on the worst place on earth.


**Potential one-shot (unless people want me to continue). REVIEW!**

* * *

"Mommy, what story are you gonna tell me?" Little Barbara Hudson sat in her bed, the huge pink fluffy covers that she loved so dearly were already tucked around her and she and her mother had already gone and done their night-time skin routine. Rachel Hudson sat down at the edge of her daughter's bed. She would tell her a story every day, some of them happy, some sad, but like her mother, Barbara seemed to be an emotional and overdramatic child, who enjoyed a good cry before bed. "I wanna hear about Kurt!" She bounced in her seat and Rachel smiled. She had created a Princely character a long time ago, a young boy – named Kurt Hummel – who went through life trying to find his true love. She had created the character when Barbara had been old enough to ask why she had three grandfathers and one grandmother, unlike the rest of her classmates. Since then, Barbara had been infatuated with the idea of a cute brunette boy who, against all odds, found the love of his life in the form of another man.

"Alright..." Rachel began and fixed herself behind her daughter so that they both lay against the back of the bed. "Do you want to hear a happy story, or a sad one?" Barbara brought a small hand to her mouth, deep in thought before looking up at her mother with large brown eyes.

"Really sad." She said with determination and Rachel searched her brain for sad PG rated stories before remembering one of her favorites.

"Alright, Barbie" Barbara laughed at the nickname, "We've seen the Titanic right?" She nodded and her eyes already welled up with sorry tears for Jack. "Well, Rose and Jack weren't the only couples who met on the ship..."

* * *

_"Blaine!" Sebastian tapped his foot impatiently as the short boy that he had hired as his servant buckled under the weight of his luggage for the third time. The young boy huffed tiredly one finally time before lifting the three bags, which he balanced in his arms, and carried them aboard the giant ship. The word Titanic was printed clearly on the side of the gigantic ship and Sebastian stared at the so called "ship of dreams" for a few second before scoffing and reaching into his pocket for a cigarette._

_"Young Mr. Smythe!" Sebastian turned his head when he heard the loud jovial voice and immediately stretched his face into a flash grin._

_"Mr. Hummel," He exclaimed, "How are you?" He shook hands with the man politely and they exchanged happy greetings._

_"I'm quite fine my boy, and I heard that you've been doing well yourself." Sebastian nodded; his family's car parts business had taken off since he had been added to the shareholders and he had managed to make enough of an impression on his father that he stood a better chance of inheriting the company than the rest of his brothers. The final crowning jewel, though, would be if he managed to create a contract with Burt Hummel, one of the biggest car manufactures in the business and a rising political figure._

_"Yes, we're all doing quite well, the company's gross income has gone up by almost ten percent in the last year." Burt's eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise "In fact, I think that striking up a contract with Hummel Cars would be incredibly beneficial for both of our companies." The man seemed to think about this for a few seconds before a voice interrupted his musings._

_"Careful father," The two men turned towards the voice and saw a thin man walking towards them. The man, around twenty years old, had light blue eyes and chestnut hair that was combed to the side. He wore small, black framed glasses and a neat gray suit that was obviously tailored to hug the thin figure. "I've heard that Mr. Smythe has quite a way with words and is quite the businessman." He said the word "businessman" in the same way he would have said "thief" or "criminal" and Sebastian frowned._

_"Ah Kurt," Burt greeted him happily and Kurt smiled back at him, quickly giving the older man a warm hug. "You made it on time, I thought you were still at the office." Sebastian had heard a lot of things about Kurt Hummel, the boy had quickly made his name inside his adoptive father's company and so had his cold - almost heartless - attitude._

_"I finished the documents yesterday, and I had Chamrin help me file them all this morning." He gestured to the briefcase in his hand. "Everything is set." Burt's face turned to worry for a second but he composed himself before Kurt noticed._

_"Good. Well gentlemen, how's about we get on this overgrown dinghy?" Kurt smiled the slightest bit and looked at the ground, amused by his father's small town mentally despite all his success._

* * *

"Is Sebastian a bad guy?" Barbara asked, looking up at her mother, her face insanely focused for a mere seven year old. Rachel nodded, running her fingers through her daughter's hair gently.

"Yup, so as I was saying..."

* * *

_"Dad, I honestly don't like him." Kurt said as soon as the bellboys had dropped their bags off in Burt's suite. Kurt leaned against the door as Burt began unpacking his smallest bag, stuffing the once neat shirts into the bottom drawer of the dresser they had given him. Burt's jacket was discarded on the bed the second they had walked into the room and Kurt smiled as the man carried his bags to the other side of the room and wiped his brow on his sleeve. They were relatively early money, having gained their company through hard work instead of inheriting it like most of the other passengers on the boat. Kurt himself had been ten when his father first started the company and had watched his father and mother build the company from the ground up. "I heard that he cheated his own brother out of the deal with the Pierce family, just so that he could move ahead."_

_"So he's ambitious." Burt said, shoving a few empty suitcases to the corner before sitting down on the corner of the huge bed they had supplied him with. "But I see your point, I haven't heard many great things about Sebastian either and even if I had, the Smythe Company is still too unstable to invest in." Kurt nodded glad that his father had agreed with him. "But you have to watch yourself." The boy's eyes widened. "You already have a harsh image, Kurt." He rolled his eyes._

_"Don't worry dad, I can handle it. I've heard it all before, it doesn't affect me." This time Burt's worry was evident in his eyes._

_"I do worry Kurt. You're going to be running the american division of the company by yourself..."_

_"Just for a few months dad," Kurt tried reasoning, "You and mom will be with me in America before next Christmas." Burt still seemed worried. "Don't you trust me?"_

_"I do!" He said immediately; there was no one that Burt Hummel trusted more in the world than his own son it was the rest of the world that he didn't trust. Despite his son's tough attitude, he was very young and the world was harsh. "I just worry about you Kurt." His son smiled and walked over to him, smoothing out the man's tie before touching his shoulder._

_"I'll be fine._

_"Yeah…yeah I know."_

* * *

Barbara sniffled on Rachel's lap. "Are you crying already? It wasn't even that sad." Barbara sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"But-but... Burt cares so much!" She bawled, tiny tears collecting on the corners of her eyes. Rachel rolled her eyes, sometimes her daughter was too dramatic, even for her.

"Do you want to stop?" Barbara shook her head, quickly wiping her eyes and looking at Rachel expectantly.

* * *

_Blaine had finished his duties for the day, they weren't hard; he had put away and arranged young Mr. Smythe's entire luggage and had then helped prepare him for dinner. He shivered as he walked out of the first-class cabins, it was cold out at sea and he had nothing more than the white jackets that all the help got. He had been briefed when he got on board, life jackets were on the second floor, the help didn't get a jacket until their employers were safe and he was never allowed into the ball room. He wandered around for a few more seconds, trying to warm his body and avoid going to the third-class cabins, he didn't know what they were like but he hadn't heard great things from the other staff members. His stomach grumbled and he pulled out a few coins from his pocket. He had less than ten cents. He looked out over the railing for the upper most levels and saw a girl, obviously first class, in a copper dress and seemed to be crying as she got closer to the railing. Blaine stared at her as she looked over the railing and turned, running for help. _

_She's going to kill herself kept echoing in his head and he ground his teeth and forced himself to go faster. He about reached the entry to the ball room when he remembered the ridiculous rules. He wasn't allowed to go in. _

"…_calm yourself Hummel." The voice seemed to come from nearby and Blaine ran to try to find it. Blaine turned to go behind the lifeboats when he crashed into Kurt. They both landed on the floor with a thud and Blaine looked up quickly. The man in front of him sat up and rubbed his head, which he had hit during the fall. _

"_Please help!" Blaine begged quickly and Kurt looked up. _

"_What's wrong?" He quickly noticed the servant's uniform but, as soon as he saw the man's frightened expression, he stopped caring._

"_A girl, I think she's about to jump. She's near the stern." Kurt's eyes went wide._

"_What did she look like?" He had met and talked to almost every single one of the women in first-class, tonight, and if she was first class, they'd be able to get help faster. _

"_Uh... red hair and copper dress." It was Rose, she was a smart girl and they had been having a lovely conversation on Monet and then had both been upset when his fiancé had dragged her away to their table. She had left to get air at the same time that he had… but she wouldn't jump, would she? The man seemed to be shaking, but Kurt didn't know if it was from the cold, obvious malnourishment or fear. _

"_Alright stay here." Blaine nodded and Kurt ran back inside, not a minute later, a small party of men ran out, Kurt no longer with them and Blaine took a step towards them, to see if the girl was okay before a hand wrapped around his arm. "No." Kurt said sternly and pulled him, going in the opposite direction. They didn't stop running until they were both out of breathe and Kurt pulled out a key from his breast pocket and herded Blaine inside .Once inside, Kurt doubled over, taking deep breathes as his face went back to its regular pale shade. Blaine forced himself to breathe and then hovered over Kurt when the boy coughed lightly. _

"_Are you alright?" Blaine asked, hoping that the man wouldn't think him rude for speaking. Kurt nodded and walked over to the liquor cabin and pulled out the only bottle of water among the rums and ales and poured a small cup before pulling out a bottle of sweet wine and pouring some into a crystal glass. Blaine opened his hand, grateful for the cup of water, no matter how small and looked up in the surprise when the glass of wine was nudged into his hand. He blinked in surprise and Kurt motioned for him to drink as he sipped on his water. Kurt had finished his water long before Blaine finished sipping on his wine, self-conscious that he was drinking something so expensive from someone who was in a class much higher than his but who also seemed to be glancing at him every so often. _

"_You're going to stay here tonight." Kurt said suddenly and Blaine looked up as the man stood and walked over to a large chest, where he pulled out extra covers and two more pillows, throwing them on the large bed. _

"_No, no," Blaine declined quickly, "I couldn't! …Sir." The "sir" was an afterthought but he knew that he had already crossed when he had asked the older man for help. Kurt turned around and smiled at him kindly before frowning. _

"_A girl just tried to commit suicide, but she's in a higher class so they'll never admit that. Meaning, the family will make pretend that someone forced her or pushed her. You were the only one who saw her, and, luckily, I didn't tell anyone that you told me about Rose but if they see you snooping around there, they might blame you." He continued to set out the sheets and fluffed the pillows before walking over to his drawers and pulling out a long sleeping shirt, tossing it to Blaine, who was still mulling over what Kurt had said, along with a pair of soft gray pants. "Here, you can change over there." He pointed to the bathroom and didn't watch Blaine as the boy locked the door and shrugged out his clothes. Blaine buttoned the long shirt, seeing it fall far past his nether regions and then pulled on the pants. He leaned on the bathroom door, confused. Who was this person? Why were they being so kind to him? Was he in any danger? His head was spinning and he was pretty sure it was because of the wine, which was stronger than any he had tasted. He walked out slowly; his regular clothes tucked under his arm and looked up as Kurt finished buttoning up his own shirt. They were dressed in matching clothes and Blaine felt himself blush intensely as he realized he was wearing the man's clothes. "I'm Kurt." Kurt said as he saw that Blaine stepped out of the bathroom. _

"_Blaine." Blaine said quickly, once he had gotten over his surprise, and bowed. Kurt smiled and pulled the covers back. _

"_Well Blaine, you can sleep here." He gestured towards the bed and, when Blaine began to protest, he raised a hand, silencing him. "I'll be sleeping in the other room." He gestured in the direction of two large doors and smiled again. "I'm sorry about the scare today." The man hadn't had anything to do with the accident but he was apologizing. A small knock interrupted Blaine before he spoke and Kurt walked over to it, grabbing a bill from the table and gesturing for Blaine to move away from the door. _

"_Mr. Hummel." A deep voice said from the other side of the door and Kurt nodded pleasantly. "Do you need me to set it up for you?" Whoever it was seemed to want to step in but Kurt stood in his way. _

"_No, that's fine." He handed the man the money, a tip, Blaine figured, and received a tray with two large plates covered by silver domes. "Thank you!" He balanced the tray on one hand, with the technique of a long-time waiter and closed the door. He turned to Blaine and set a plate, fork, napkin, spoon and knife on the night table next to the bed. "Bon appetite." He said, almost timidly at having assumed that Blaine hadn't eaten recently. "I ordered food while you were changing." He set the large tray on the table. "I didn't get to finish my dinner, so I ordered food for myself and I didn't want to eat alone." He explained but Blaine felt that he was lying. "Please eat." Blaine felt his mouth go dry and he couldn't speak. This was all too much. _

"…_Thank you." He said after a while and Kurt smiled, grabbing his own plate from the tray and turning towards the two large doors. _

"_You're welcome. I'll be in my room. Shout if you need anything." He knew Blaine wouldn't shout but the boy nodded anyway. Kurt closed the two large doors behind him and set his food down on the small coffee table in the center. He looked at the couch, pillow and blankets that he had set up for himself and plopped down, grateful for the two doors between Blaine and himself. Kurt didn't know why he was doing this, there was no reason to take in a worker, even for the night, but the boy, who couldn't have been more than sixteen, seemed so defenseless that Kurt felt an instant pity for him. He removed the dome off his plate and stared at the large stake that sat in the center of the plate, small potatoes with butter sat on one side of them and peas, scallops and carrots on the other side. A small bowl sat on the edge of the plate filled with, Kurt knew, a thick cream of broccoli and a soft piece of bread on the side. Kurt felt his stomach twist up in distaste as he stared at the food. The truth was that he was stuffed, even with the relatively small amount of food that he had eaten, but he had ordered food designed to fill a person's stomach as best as possible. Again, he thought of why he was doing this but nothing came up. He pulled out a small book from the desk nearby and covered himself with the blankets as he lay down to read. He read twenty pages of his book before he fell asleep, the book on his chest. _

_A room away, Blaine stared at the plate where the food had been. It was empty; the bowl drained and scraped clean by the bread, a glossy spot where the buttery potatoes had once been and of the stake only the bone was left. He felt his stomach churn, satisfied and guilty at actually having accepted the food. He put the dome back on the plate and looked towards the large bed. It seemed so alien, large, fluffy and white in a way that he knew that his bed in third-class would never be. He sat down on the edge of the bed and timidly inched towards the pillows, settling for lying his head on the edge of the large white pillow and slipping under the corner of the cover, feeling that simply touching them would somehow ruin their white. He fell asleep instantly, his eyes closing as soon as his head hit the pillow and a small smile on his face as he thanked Kurt Hummel in his prayers._

* * *

"Kurt is so nice!" Barbara squealed, covering her face with her covers and kicking her feet in joy. Rachel smiled and moved out from under Barbara, realizing how late it was. Barbara yelped in protest as she was rolled onto the bed and looked up in shock as her mother moved to tuck her in.

"No!" She said in alarm. "Where are you going?" She demanded.

"Bed, it's time for bed Barbie." Barbara shook her head.

"No, you have to finish!" Rachel leaned down and kissed her daughter's head.

"Tomorrow." Barbara frowned and sunk into her covers.

"Promise?" She mumbled and stuck her pinkie out.

"I promise." Rachel turned off the light and closed the door. Barbara listened to her mother's footsteps before jumping out of bed and pulling out a red marker and a piece of paper. She quickly drew a heart and clumsily wrote Kurt in it, spelling it the way her mother had taught her, a plus sign and a B for Blaine, which she would ask her mother how to spell tomorrow. She looked at the picture, which was illuminated by the light from her nightlight, and smiled before hugging it to her chest and then pinning it to her cork board. The large board on the wall behind her bed was filled with tons of papers, some with single names of them; some were the names of movies, but all of characters she loved. She put the new addition in the center, right above where she slept and plopped down into her bed. She muttered Blaine and Kurt's names one final time before closing her eyes falling asleep. Yes, little Barbara Hudson was a true romantic.

* * *

**Barbara Hudson - the youngest fangirl. **

**Review if I should continue the story!**


End file.
